Retiens Moi
by NanaNara
Summary: Fic spécialement écrite pour NaruSasu Day ! *NARUSASU* / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon. Bon NaruSasu Day 2010 à tous et à toutes !


Titre : **Retiens-Moi**

Résumé : Fic spécialement écrite pour NaruSasu Day ! Bon NaruSasu Day 2010 à tous et à toutes ! =3

*NARUSASU* / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

[Merci à **Master of the rebels **pour le concept du Naru/Sasu Day et du Sasu/Naru Day (10 Juillet)]

* * *

Petit blablabla de l'autatrice : Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographe ! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent à la trappe ! Je ne suis pas Bescherelle.

A propos des reviews : pour ceux qui ont un profil je réponds directement, pour les autres c'est sur mon profil ! Voila. ^^

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment.

Bonne Lecture ! ^^

* * *

**_Coucou à vous tous mes chères lectrices et lecteurs ! :) Pour celles et ceux qui suivent mon autre fic 'Tout Accepter De Toi' je m'excuse encore une fois pour ne pas avoir publié le chapitre 06. Ceux que j'ai sur Facebook savent que ma bêta a un problème d'ordinateur et n'ai donc pas en mesure de m'envoyer les chapitres corrigés à publier. Comme aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel j'ai décidé de publié quand même. Quand j'aurais reçu la bêta, je mettrais le chapitre à jour mais pour l'instant il va falloir faire sans ! ^^' Gomen nasai ! Enfin bon… passons, passons… BON NARUSASU DAY 2010 A TOUTES ET A TOUS! =3_

* * *

**

-Sasuke… ?

-Mh ?

-C'est… C'est à propos de samedi…

-Ah. « Ça ». Tu as changé d'avis ?

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, mon meilleur ami depuis l'école primaire. Nous vivons ensemble depuis que nous avons commencé la fac il y a presque un an.

Le « ça » dont il parle c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire, j'aurais vingt ans dans quelques jours. Et mon cadeau ? Lui.

Je me suis rendu compte de mon homosexualité au collège et de mon amour pour lui plus tard, au lycée. Je vis un amour à sens unique. Sasuke est hétéro, mais il est au courant de mes sentiments pour lui. Il ne m'a pas rejeté quand je lui ai avoué, d'après lui il avait compris avant même que je m'en rende compte moi-même. Enfin pas rejeté… Il est resté mon ami, juste mon ami, mon meilleur ami.

C'est lui qui m'a proposé que l'on vive tous les deux, pour partager les frais. Ses parents lui ont coupés les vivres quand il a avoué vouloir devenir professeur des écoles au lieu de faire droit comme son père et son frère.

Moi je n'ai jamais vraiment eu beaucoup d'argent donc ça m'a pas mal arrangé quand il me l'a demandé.

Même si… Même si Sasuke ne se rend pas compte qu'il me tue à petit feu. Depuis qu'il ma « rejeté » j'ai fait tout les efforts du monde pour l'oublier ou tout du moins ne pas lui montrer que j'avais envi de le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser à chaque instant.

Il pense que c'est passé, il pense que les bruns aux airs froid et distant sont juste mon type de garçons. Mais moi c'est Sasuke que je vois à travers eux !

Récemment j'ai trouvé un équivalant physique, il s'appelle Sai et travaille dans un petit café où j'ai l'habitude d'aller. Enfin un équivalent… Il a les cheveux et les yeux noirs comme mon meilleur ami mais il n'est pas aussi beau, il n'a pas sa classe il n'a pas… Ce n'est tout simplement pas Sasuke.

Juste avant lui, je sortais avec un garçon qui àa première vue avait le même caractère que mon « ami ». Il avait une classe folle, une beauté froide, hautain à souhait, mais ce n'était qu'en apparence. Après quelques semaines il est devenu trop tendre, trop doux. Je crois que l'inaccessibilité de Sasuke m'a empêché de m'épanouir avec Neji. Pourtant j'aurais pu en tombé amoureux, mais Sasuke m'a proposé de venir vivre avec lui. Et ça c'est fini.

Sasuke en était ravi, il n'a jamais pu s'entendre avec Neji. Il n'a jamais pu s'entendre avec aucun de mes petits-amis. Par moment j'ai cru qu'il était jaloux, mais c'est juste qu'il a peur qu'on profite de ma « naïveté ». Il joue, selon lui, son rôle de « grand-frère ». Il croit qu'il doit toujours me protéger comme quand nous étions petits et que les autres élèves se moquaient de moi parce que j'étais différent, avec mes cheveux blonds et mes yeux bleus.

Du coup je n'ai rien dit pour Sai et moi. Surtout qu'il le connaît parce qu'il est serveur dans un café où nous allons souvent et qu'il ne l'aime pas du tout. Il le trouve bizarre et trop souriant. Mais ça c'est juste parce qu'à chaque fois que je viens boire un verre avec Sasuke, Sai lui sourit plutôt hypocritement. Il connaît la nature de mes sentiments envers Sasuke et donc ne l'apprécie pas non plus.

Ça fait cinq ans que Sasuke « dirige » ma vie sentimentale alors que moi je n'ai pas mon mot à dire alors qu'il passe sur toutes les filles de la ville !

Et oui car monsieur Uchiha passe de conquêtes en conquêtes en jonglant entre plusieurs petites copines. Il arrive à mettre n'importe quelles filles dans sa poche. Même la cousine de mon ex, une jeune femme très timide, Hinata.

Je les ai malheureusement surpris une fois, c'était au tout début de notre cohabitation. Et bien à son contacte la petite Hinata s'était changé en star du porno. J'ai préféré partir dégouté ne revenant que deux jour plus tard le trouvant dans son lit avec une autre fille.

Il y avait des jours où ce n'était pas la même fille dans la journée. J'en ai eu assez et nous avons établi des règles. Aucunes de nos conquêtes « sérieuses » n'a plus le droit de franchir la porte sans entretien préalable avec l'autre colocataire.

* * *

Sasuke pense que ça fait presque un an que je suis célibataire et n'arrête pas de me répéter que je devrais m'envoyer en l'air parce que je suis à cran en ce moment. J'aimerais le rassurer en lui disant que tout va bien de ce coté là et que c'est à cause de lui que j'ai les nerfs à vif mais je souris comme un idiot et lui dit que je vais y songer.

Et puis il y a une semaine il m'a demandé ce que je voulais pour mes vingt ans. Je lui ai répondu la même chose que d'habitude : un CD, un DVD ou un jeu vidéo. Mais il s'est approché de moi et a saisi mon menton. Le sang m'a saisi au visage et s'est rependu dans le reste de mon corps attisant un feu en moi.

« J'ai une autre suggestion… Que dirais-tu de me faire l'amour ? »

Bon. Là, j'ai planté directe. Black-out total dans mon cerveau. Je devais rêver, pour moi ça n'était que ça ou une blague. Sasuke aime jouer. Et avec tout le monde, même moi.

Je n'ai réussis qu'à balbutier un timide « quoi ? » avant qu'il ne ricane et s'approche un peu plus.

« J'ai envi d'innover cette année. Ne me dis pas que l'idée te déplait… Je te vois des fois me regarder avec envi, il y a même des jours où tes yeux sont pires que ceux des petites chattes en chaleurs qui mouillent à mon passage. Je te fais de l'effet à ce point là Na-ru-to ? »

Ses lèvres ont frôlé les miennes et j'ai peiné à garder le contrôle de mon corps pour le repousser. Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux et j'ai essayé de les cacher tant bien que mal baissant mon visage, plissant les paupières et serrant les dents.

« Ne me compare pas à _elles_ ! Arrête de jouer avec moi ! »

Je l'ai poussé si fort qu'il en est tombé à la renverse et je suis allé m'enfermer dans ma chambre jusqu'au lendemain.

Quand j'en suis ressorti Sasuke n'était pas là. Il n'avait laissé qu'un mot sur la table de la salle à manger.

_# Je suis sorti. Désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis. Réfléchis à ma proposition… Elle ne sera valable qu'une fois. Tu as jusqu'à samedi minuit. Je n'en reparlerais pas d'ici là. A plus tard. #_

Il n'en a pas reparlé. C'est moi qui l'ai fait. Quand il est rentré je lui ai juste dis que j'étais d'accord.

* * *

Et nous n'en avons pas reparlé jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

-Ah. « Ça ». Tu as changé d'avis ?

-Non. Je me pose juste des questions. Je me demande ce qui te pousse à vouloir le faire.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de faire plaisir à mon meilleur ami pour son anniversaire ? Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de coucher avec celui que tu aimes…

Et le voila qui se lève en me disant qu'il sort ce soir. Il coupe la discussion comme ça, sans me laisser la possibilité de lui poser plus de question. Mais c'est Sasuke, il a toujours été comme ça, je ne fais plus attention maintenant.

Mais comment il sait que je suis encore amoureux de lui ?

Je ne dors presque plus depuis sa demande. Mon esprit se perd dans mes fantasmes où je m'imagine qu'il y aura un lendemain entre nous, que nous pourrons continuer à construire notre avenir ensemble ajoutant une nouvelle pierre à l'édifice de notre vie.

Mais je sais pertinemment que notre nuit sera la première et la dernière. Une fois qu'il aura estimé qu'il aura assez joué avec moi il sortira de mon lit, de ma chambre et continuera sa vie de son coté me brisant une fois de plus.

Vais-je m'en remettre cette fois ? Peut-être devrais-je annulé ? Mon cœur ne s'en remettra pas cette fois, je le sais.

Je sais qu'après cette nuit je devrais partir et tirer une croix sur Sasuke. Il n'y a que loin de lui que je pourrais enfin faire ma vie. Peut-être même avec Sai… Quoi que… Non. Je m'apprête à le tromper dans moins de vingt quatre heures, je devrais rompre avec lui.

J'attrape mon téléphone et cherche son numéro. J'hésite de nombreuses secondes avant d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel quand mon portable se met à vibrer.

Je sursaute et constate que c'est justement Sai qui m'appelle.

-A-Allo ?

-C'est moi ! Je t'appelle vite fait entre deux commandes pour : déjà savoir comment tu vas et aussi pour te dire que j'ai trouvé ce que j'allais t'offrir pour ton anniversaire ! Alors d'abord…

Il est tout enjoué à l'idée de me fêter mon anniversaire, c'est la première fois pour lui. D'après ce que j'ai compris je suis sa plus longue relation et il n'a jamais eu le temps de fêter quoi que se soit avec l'un de ses amants. Le pauvre… je vais lui brisé le cœur, mais je ne peux pas le tromper, je ne le supporterais pas.

-C'est fini Sai.

-… Et puis on… Quoi ?... Qu'est-ce qui est fini ?

-… Toi et moi.

-C'est… C'est une blague ?

-Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi c'est moi qui…

-N-Ne te fatigue pas Naruto ! ça devait bien arriver un jour, je… Je suis habitué ! Je… Je…

Il fait son fière mais j'ai entendu le petit sanglot qu'il a essayé d'étouffé. Je culpabilise mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je pourrais ressentir si je continuais avec lui en ayant couché avec Sasuke.

-Sai… Ce n'est vraiment pas toi le problème. Tu es un petit-ami génial mais… Mais Sasuke m'a proposé de coucher avec lui et je préfère stopper avec toi plutôt que de te tromper.

-Tu sors avec lui ?

-Non, il… Il m'offre juste que l'on couche ensemble pour mon anniversaire. Il n'y aura surement rien de plus et après ce week-end je partirais. Je n'attends rien de plus de lui alors j'ai besoin de…

-Et tu ne veux pas tout simplement faire ce que tu as à faire avec lui et revenir avec moi. Je ne t'en voudrais pas, j'ai déjà été amoureux d'un hétéro je sais ce que c'est. Et je t'aime tant…

-Tu es trop gentil Sai… Mais non. J'ai besoin de tout recommencer à zéro.

Il me dit comprendre, il le dit mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. Puis nous nous disons adieu tout simplement. Je l'ai blessé même si il n'a pratiquement rien laissé paraître. Je raccroche et pleur en silence. Peut-être que… j'y réfléchirais plus tard, après Sasuke, à avoir une vraie discussion avec Sai.

Sasuke… Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu es une tornade dans ma vie? A quel point je peux t'aimer et faire n'importe quoi pour toi?

Je me couche sans manger. J'ai l'estomac noué ainsi que ma gorge, mais je retiens mes pleurs, je devrais me réjouir au lieu de me renfermer sur moi-même. Demain je vais pouvoir coucher avec Sasuke, mon Sasuke que j'aime plus que tout.

Il n'est pas encore rentré… il doit encore être avec une énième fille. Je soupire et me recouvre entièrement de ma couette.

Demain je vais pouvoir voir Sasuke tel que toutes ces grogniasses le voient. Perdu dans le plaisir que je lui donnerais. Enfin en espérant qu'il prendra du plaisir.

Mais vais-je arriver à quelque chose ? J'ai peur de perdre tout mes moyens, ça serait plus facile de me laisser faire par lui, mais il a été catégorique : **Je** lui ferais l'amour.

Mon corps se réchauffe à cette pensée et ma main droite passe sur mon torse pour descendre jusqu'à mon boxer pour se glisser dans celui-ci. J'attrape mon membre déjà tendu éveillé par mes pensées et commence à me caresser. Comme dans tout mes fantasmes la main qui va et vient sur mon érection n'est pas la mienne mais celle de Sasuke.

Quand je sens ma jouissance venir je me mords la lèvre inferieur étouffant le prénom de mon meilleur ami. J'ai pris l'habitude maintenant, de peur qu'un jour il entende.

Je rouvre mes yeux et la réalité me frappe en pleine face : ce n'était pas Sasuke. Il n'est pas là, je suis seul.

Je me nettoie la main et remonte mon boxer. J'ai la gorge sèche, j'ai soif, je me lève donc en quête d'un verre de lait frais salvateur.

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et me rend dans la cuisine. Il ne reste qu'un fond de lait dans la bouteille, tant pis je la fini sans verre puis referme le frigo.

Au moment où je jette la bouteille j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, Sasuke est rentré. Sauf qu'il n'est pas seul, j'entends quelqu'un chuchoté avec lui, c'est une voix de fille. Je m'approche du couloir sans me faire voir et tend l'oreille, Sasuke demande à la fille de se taire.

-Tais-toi Karin ! Normalement je dois faire venir personne. Et tu devras partir avant que mon colocataire se lève.

Son… « colocataire » ? C'est de cette façon qu'il me considère ? Je ne suis que ça ? Je resserre mon t-shirt au niveau de mon cœur et m'accroupi. Non seulement il transgresse l'une de nos règles de vie mais en plus il me traite de simple colocataire. Ça n'aurait rien changé pour lui s'il avait dit « meilleur ami » ou même juste « ami ».

J'attends que la porte de sa chambre soit refermé pour allé me coucher.

Au matin la fille n'est plus là et rien ne laisse présager qu'elle est venue. Combien de filles a-t-il fait venir en profitant de mon sommeil ? J'ai le sommeil lourd et en général je dors d'une traite donc Sasuke a bien su en profiter, je ne me suis jamais aperçu de rien.

Surtout si toutes ces poufs étaient aussi « discrètes » que celle de cette nuit ! J'ai à peine fermé l'œil à force d'entendre des petits gémissements et autres grincements de lit !

Je soupir en plongeant ma tartine de pain grillé dans mon bol, je suis crevé. J'aurais bien dormir plus, mais à vrai dire je me suis levé tôt pour voir si la fille serait encore là, raté.

Je sens deux bras se poser sur mes épaules et encerclé mon cou, puis une bouche se poser sur ma joue droite.

-Bon anniversaire. Alors ? Tu es prêt ?

-Pressé ? … C'est plutôt toi qui devrais te préparer.

Je sais bien que je l'ai surpris car ses bras se retirent. Tu ne contrôleras pas tout cette fois Sasuke. Je suis passé en mode prédateur. Il ne connaît pas ce coté là de moi, je ne le montre normalement que dans l'intimité d'une chambre ou à défaut quand la situation s'y prête. J'ai décidé de tout donné pour cette fois.

Je me lève et me retourne face à mon meilleur ami. Je le vois déglutir sous mon regard. Je sais ce que je dégage quand je suis comme ça, et ça Sasuke n'y était pas préparé. Il a toujours pensé que j'étais une petite chose fragile et naïve, et oui, pour lui je suis une femmelette. Mais cette fois Sasuke… cette fois tu vas pouvoir voir le mâle qui sommeil en moi. Tu vas très certainement regretté de t'être offert à moi…

Je passe devant lui sans le regarder et m'arrête devant la porte de ma chambre. Je ne me retourne qu'à ce moment là.

-Bah alors ? Tu me suis pas ?

-S-Si.

C'est bien la première fois que je le vois comme ça, si anxieux. Mais il ne se démonte pas et vient jusqu'à moi. J'ouvre la porte et lui dis d'entrer. Je referme derrière moi et regarde Sasuke planté au milieu de ma chambre ne sachant trop quoi faire. Les volets sont encore fermés et mon lit n'est pas fait.

J'avance et le pousse, il tombe en arrière sur mon lit et je ne perds pas de temps pour venir m'asseoir sur lui. Il essaie de parler mais je l'en empêche collant ma bouche à la sienne. Je suis brutal, mais c'est si bon de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes depuis le temps que j'attends ça.

Je n'essaie même pas de d'approfondir notre baiser. J'aimerais profiter de ce moment, mais depuis hier soir il y a un sentiment nouveau qui s'est insinué en moi : la haine. Non… en réalité ce n'est pas la première fois. J'ai beau l'aimer de tout mon être une autre partie de moi le hait pour me faire autant souffrir en silence.

Mais pour le moment je hais mon meilleur ami pour m'avoir trahit de cette façon, ne respectant pas nos accords, ne me respectant pas. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre depuis qu'il m'a proposé qu'on couche ensemble. C'est un garçon intelligent, il doit bien savoir qu'après qu'on ait fait « ça » quelque chose sera cassé entre nous.

Nos bouches se séparent et je le regarde avec une petite moue contrarié.

-Mmmh… Tu sais bien Sasuke que je n'aime pas quand mes cadeaux sont emballés !

-Tes ca… hein ?

Un petit rire m'échappe alors que je soulève son t-shirt pour lui enlever. On dirait une vierge effarouchée, ses joues commencent à rosir et ses bras se resserrent un peu autour de son corps une fois torse nu. Il m'énerve… ce n'est pas le Sasuke que je connais et surtout que j'aime.

Ma main droite s'abat sur sa joue gauche et il me dévisage avec de grands yeux avant de froncer ses sourcils et de lever sa main à son tour vers moi. Je le stoppe et entrave ses poignets de mes mains.

-Tu ne vas pas commencer à te plaindre Sas'ke ! C'est toi qui l'a voulu, maintenant assume !

Tout en gardant ses mains dans les miennes je descends mon bassin me permettant de me baisser et aller embrasser son torse. Je vais titiller de la langue son téton gauche déjà dressé puis remonte vers son cou qu'il m'offre, surement sans s'en rendre compte, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Je peux relâcher ses mains, il ne résiste plus.

J'en profite pour aller déboutonné son jean appuyant un peu plus ma bouche sur sa peau que je tète et mordille. Il a l'air d'apprécié, son souffle s'est accéléré

Cependant il déchante vite en sentant mon érection contre sa cuisse lui faisant rouvrir les yeux. Il avait peut-être oublié qu'il était avec un homme.

Je ne me démonte pas pour autant, ne prenant pas le temps de lui demandé si il veut continuer ou non, j'irais jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il se passe. Je me redresse et me lève du lit.

-Déshabille-toi.

Sasuke me dévisage un instant puis enlève son jean et son sous-vêtement surveillant ce que je vais faire. Je suis juste allé chercher des capotes et du lubrifiant que je pose sur la table de nuit la plus proche puis me déshabille à mon tour.

Il évite de me regarder, surement trop impressionner de se retrouver face à la dure réalité… la preuve de mon excitation pour lui.

Il détourne les yeux et remonte la couette sur lui. De mon coté je roule des yeux, claque ma langue sur mon palet et saisi ma couette pour la tirer et la balancer en dehors du lit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Sasuke rougir et essayer tant bien que mal de cacher un début d'érection.

-Et bien, et bien… Je ne me doutais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet Sa-su-ke.

-Abrutit ! C'est juste que… C'est de voir que je te fais de l'effet, ça me fait bander j'y peux rien !

Ce n'est que ça… encore une fois… l'égoïsme et l'égocentrisme de monsieur Uchiha ! Enfin bon, du moment qu'il éprouve un peu de « plaisir »… Et puis non ! Je m'en moque, là c'est moi qui compte, je vais faire comme lui a toujours fait : ne penser qu'à moi.

Et pourtant de le voire comme ça sur mon lit, nu et prêt à me laisser tout faire, ou presque me donne certaines envies. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça moi, je ne peux pas ne penser qu'à moi, j'ai toujours fait passer le plaisir de mon partenaire en premier et surtout au lit !

Je soupir et reprend ma place sur les hanche de Sasuke. Je le regarde, il est si beau, ça ne devrait pas être permis.

Ma main droite va se perdre dans ses cheveux, ils sont doux tout comme sa peau que je parcours du bout des doigts. Puis je me penche et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, différemment d'il y a quelques minutes, doucement, tendrement, avec l'amour que je lui porte. J'aimerais être plus fort face à lui mais c'est trop dur, mon amour est plus fort que ma haine.

C'est étrange d'avoir Sasuke comme ça, nu dans mes bras, nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Nous nous embrassons. Lui aussi participe. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

Ses mains se posent doucement dans mon dos me maintenant ainsi contre lui. Nos langues se sont trouvées d'elles même, sans que l'un de nous ait à faire le premier pas.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de légèrement bouger mon bassin, me frottant à Sasuke qui se crispe un peu sous moi. Je recule mon visage pour le regarder et caresse doucement sa joue du revers de la main.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Naruto.

-J'y peux rien, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça me fait d'être là avec toi.

-Euh… bah si je le sens bien en faite.

Il est gêné, ses joues sont rouges et je n'arrange rien en faisant un mouvement de bassin plus appuyer que les précédant le faisant hoqueté. Nos bas ventres se frottent l'un à l'autre.

-Tu aimes ?

-C'est… ça me fait bizarre mais c'est pas désagréable. Je pensais pas que caaahhh… N-Non…

J'accélère les vas et vient de ma main venue saisir nos deux érections à l'entente de son gémissement. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi simple de lui donné du plaisir, je pensais qu'il m'aurait repoussé et surtout n'arriverait pas à être excité.

Sasuke me quémande un baiser, je vais embrasser son cou, son épaule continuant de nous caresser. Ses mains remontent dans mon dos et me saisissent par les cheveux pour relevé mon visage et m'embrasser sur la bouche. Je sais bien qu'il fait ça pour étouffer les sons « honteux » qui passent ses lèvres.

Ses doigts se resserrent sur mon crane, nous stoppons notre baiser et il me dit d'arrêter parce qu'il sent qu'il va bientôt jouir.

J'arrête et me redresse laissant Sasuke respirer un instant. Je profite de ce petit moment d'accalmie pour prendre les préservatifs que j'avais été chercher plus tôt et nous les mettre. Il me regarde étonné en me voyant lui enfiler et je lui explique que je n'ai rien mais que je n'ai pas confiance en lui vu son passé. Ça se voit qu'il est déçu de ma réaction mais il ne dit rien. Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et lui sourit.

-Je t'aime Sasuke mais pas au point de risquer de choper quelque chose. Mets toi sur le coté.

Il m'écoute et se couche sur le coté. Je replis ses jambes et me place derrière lui, je suis à genoux. Je tends la main vers la table de chevet et prend le tube de lubrifiant. Sasuke me regarde par-dessus son épaule un peu tremblant et me demande ce que je vais faire.

-Te préparer. Dans cette position, tu te sentiras moins gêné que si tu étais à quatre pattes ou sur le dos les jambes écartées comme une fille.

-A-Ah. D'accord. Tu… Tu fais doucement hein !

J'embrasse le haut de son bras pour le rassurer et fais couler un peu du liquide sur mes doigts. En m'approchant je constate que l'excitation de Sasuke n'est plus au beau fixe, je grimace un peu espérant intérieurement qu'il ne stoppera pas tout. Je me souviens de ma première fois et à quel point j'ai douillé.

J'attrape un oreiller et lui tends.

-Tiens prend ça, comme ça tu peux… le serrer ou… prend le. Détends-toi. Plus tu seras détendu plus ça… passera mieux.

Il saisi l'oreiller et le sers dans ses bras comme un naufrager se rattacherait à une bouée de sauvetage. Il prend une grande inspiration et expire lentement. Je le laisse faire plusieurs fois et approche mes doigts de son intimité. Un petit cri lui échappe quand mon index le touche, c'est froid.

Je le masse doucement, le touchant à peine. Je caresse son bras du haut vers le bas pour lui montrer que je suis là et surtout qu'il doit se détendre. Ma main va de son épaule à son poignet.

Quand je fais rentrer la première phalange, Sasuke resserre vivement l'oreiller contre lui et attrape ma main de la sienne et lie nos doigts.

-T-Tiens moi la main s'il te plait ! Je… J'ai besoin de sentir que tu es là !

Je me retiens de lui dire qu'il va bientôt sentir ma présence peut-être un peu trop à son goût, acquiesce et continue la progression de mon majeur en lui.

Il vient mordre sa lèvre inferieur et les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Je n'arrête pas, je sais que c'est normal, c'est la première fois pour lui. S'il veut vraiment arrêter il me le dira.

Je n'avais jamais songé à ce que ça puisse être aussi long de préparer quelqu'un de « novice ».

Au troisième doigt je suis obligé de changer Sasuke de position et lui demande de se mettre sur le dos. Il le fait malgré la grimace qui peint son visage tenant toujours ma main de sa main droite et l'oreiller de l'autre.

Ma bouche se pose sur son membre à demi levé lui tirant un gémissement qu'il étouffe dans l'oreiller. Je le laisse profiter de ma bouche et de ma langue avant de recommencer à le préparer. J'attends qu'il soit complément excité et continue de faire bouger mes doigts en lui.

Sa main sert tellement la mienne qu'il me fait mal, mais je suis heureux car il y prend du plaisir, enfin. Ma bouche délaisse son érection pour remonter mon visage au niveau du sien.

-Sasuke… j'en peux plus, je peux ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillent malgré la lueur de désir qui y réside. Il hoche doucement la tête et me tend sa bouche pour que je l'embrasse, ce que je fais avec plaisir. Il repose l'oreiller à coté de lui, lâche ma main et noue ses bras à ma nuque. Notre baiser est très bon mais je suis dans une mauvaise position et j'ai surtout envi de plus !

Je retire à moitié mes doigts pour les rengainés plus fort frappant directement sur sa prostate. Il se tend violement et me mord la lèvre de façon plutôt brutale. Son corps tremble en dessous du mien et dans un petit murmure il me demande de recommencer. Seulement je retire mes doigts et lui souris.

-Je vais te faire beaucoup plus de bien que ça, détends toi.

-D-D'accord, je… Je te fais confiance.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois puis me redresse et place l'intérieur de ses genoux sur mes épaules. Je le rassure lui expliquant que ce n'est que pour son bien.

J'attrape doucement ses fesses que j'écarte pour le pénétrer le plus doucement possible. A peine ai-je commencé que Sasuke tend ses mains vers moi, il ne peut pas m'atteindre vu notre position et des larmes perlent dans ses yeux.

-Naruto vient je besoin de t'avoir près de moi, je… je…

-Sasuke, je suis obligé de rester comme ça pour l'instant sinon je vais te faire mal.

-Je m'en fou ! Prend moi dans tes bras !

Je suis choqué de voir Sasuke dans cet état, au début ça me dérangeait mais j'en suis touché en faite. Il se lâche complètement, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça et ça ne fait que m'exciter un peu plus. Il besoin de moi, là maintenant, sur le moment, mais il a besoin de m'avoir près de lui.

Je soupire et me penche un peu plus sur mon meilleur ami, je m'enfonce plus durement en lui aussi, du coup il pousse un petit cri en serrant les dents. Mais dès que je suis dans le champ de ses mains elles viennent encerclées mon cou pour me coller à lui.

-Embrasse-moi ! Embrasse-moi !

Je m'exécute et relâche ses jambes. Si ça n'avait pas été sa première fois il aurait pu prendre beaucoup de plaisir à avoir les genoux limite derrière les oreilles. J'en profite pour saisir son visage de mes mains et approfondir notre baiser.

Mes haches bougent doucement allant et venant en Sasuke… Oh mon dieu je réalise enfin que je suis en Sasuke, pour de vrai cette fois, ce n'est ni un rêve, ni un fantasme, ni avec un autre.

Les geignements plaintifs de mon amant se transforment en petits gémissements de plaisir alors que je me meus en lui plus rapidement.

-Sasuke… tu vas me rendre fou, t'es trop bon !

-Aaahhn… Naaahn... Naaah… Naruto !

Je stoppe tout mouvement pour plonger mes yeux dans ceux de Sasuke. C'est mon prénom qu'il a gémit… Je ne crois pas que ça soit déjà arrivé avec ses « copines », enfin les fois où j'ai pu le surprendre, ou au début quand il faisait venir des filles ou encore cette nuit… J'ai tout entendu et il n'a pas prononcé à un seul moment le prénom de cette Catherine ou quelque chose comme ça.

Mes mouvements s'accélèrent et un cri plus aigu que les autres passent ses lèvres, j'ai retrouvé ce que je cherchais. Je m'échine tant bien que mal à frapper cette tache le faisant bientôt crié mon prénom.

-Naaahhhruto ! Ahh… Hnn… C-C'est… C'est bon ! Encore ! Encore ! Je… Je vais… Ahhhhhnnn !

Son intimité se resserre autour de moi alors qu'il jouit m'offrant le plus beau de tout les cadeaux : son visage rougit de plaisir, ses yeux clos, sa bouche ouverte et son corps entièrement abandonné rien que pour moi. Je le suis de près ne pouvant me retenir plus et m'écroule sur lui essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

La poitrine de Sasuke se soulèvement de moins en moins fort sous moi, signe que lui aussi commence à se calmer**. **J'aimerais rester comme ça, me rendormir avec lui dans mes bras. Mais la journée ne fait que commencer et je me doute qu'une fois que mon meilleur ami sera remis de son état post orgasmique il me laissera de nouveau seul…

Je me retire doucement de son corps, nous retire nos préservatifs et tente de me lever pour aller les jeter en soupirant.

Oui je « tente » de me lever car Sasuke attrape le haut de mon bras et me demande de rester près de lui.

-Je vais juste jeter ça Sasuke, je reviens après.

Mon cœur se serre, j'ai envi d'en pleuré. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut que je reste ? Il veut peut-être recommencé ? Je retiens un énième soupire, jette les capotes dans ma corbeille et rejoins Sasuke sur mon lit.

Il a ramassé la couette et la rabat sur nous deux. Nous sommes tout les deux couché sur le coté, face à face, à nous regarder sans rien se dire. Ce n'est que quand ses yeux se ferment que je prends la parole.

-Et maintenant ?

-On dort, je suis fatigué.

-On… dort ? Sasuke tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler plutôt que de…

-Bon anniversaire.

Il vient m'embrasser et me dit de me taire puis repose sa tête sur l'oreiller et sombre de suite dans un sommeil qu'il veut surement réparateur. Moi je ne peux m'empêcher de réfléchir. Je ne te comprends pas Sasuke. Que vas-tu faire de moi et mes sentiments maintenant que nous avons fait l'amour ?

Mes yeux se ferment et je rejoins Sasuke dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand je me réveille je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est et du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis que nous sommes entrés dans ma chambre. Je tourne mon regard vers Sasuke toujours endormi, il est sur le ventre, ses bras replié sous son oreiller, le visage tourné à mon opposé. Je lève doucement ma main gauche pour la poser sur ses cheveux et les caresser doucement. Je me mets à murmurer pour moi-même.

-J'aime tes cheveux Sasuke. J'aime tes yeux. Ta peau. Ton corps. J'aime te voir concentré sur tes bouquins le soir après les cours. J'aime la façon dont tu parles de ton futur métier ou la tendresse de ton regard face aux pitchounes qui peupleront tes classes plus tard. Je t'aime tout simplement Sasuke.

Mais tu me tue, Sasuke… alors je vais partir.

Ma main s'arrête car son corps s'est raidi d'un coup. Il se retourne lentement les yeux grands ouverts et me dévisage.

-Tu veux partir ? Me laisser ?

-Tu ne dormais pas ?

-Non ! Et heureusement ! Sinon quoi ? Tu seras parti sans un mot ? Pourquoi Naruto ? Pourquoi ?

-J'en ai assez Sasuke… j'abandonne.

Il se redresse puis se ravise en sifflant entre ses dents qu'il a « mal au cul ». Par contre il reste tourné vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Puis finalement son visage se tourne sur le coté en se baissant un peu.

-Et moi dans tout ça? Depuis le début tu ne penses qu'a toi me répétant en boucle que tu m'aimes etc. mais est-ce qu'à un seul moment tu t'es demandé ce que moi je ressentais ?

-Ce que… Sasuke ne me parles pas de sentiments… pas toi… Tu ne penses et ne penseras jamais qu'à ta petite personne ! Te fichant de qui tu peux blesser sur ton chemin ! De qui tu peux trahir… Tu t'en fou de _**me**_ trahir…

Je me lève du lit et cherche mon boxer. Je le trouve et l'enfile sous l'œil de Sasuke qui me demande de qu'elle trahison je veux parler.

-Combien il y en a eu Sasuke ? Combien tu en as fait venir alors que je dormais ? Combien de tes pouffes as-tu baisé alors que je dormais juste à coté ? Et puis ça ne devrais rien te faire que je parte vu que je ne suis qu'un simple « colocataire » !

Je sors de ma chambre en claquant la porte et vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour me laver et surtout pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Après que je lui ai dis tout ça c'est sur qu'il ne me retiendra pas, il va me laisser partir… Mes larmes redoublent alors que l'eau me coule dessus.

J'en ai assez de pleurer pour toi Sasuke, à cause de toi…

Je ferme l'arrivée d'eau et sors de la douche. Je sursaute au son que fais Sasuke en toquant sur la porte. Je me rapproche de celle-ci et me laisse glisser tout du long.

-Naruto… ouvre moi s'il te plait. Naruto… Je… Il faut qu'on parle.

-Laisse-moi Sasuke… Laisse-moi partir, j'en peux plus ! Tu me bouffe ! J'ai l'impression de mourir un peu plus chaque jour à tes cotés. Je ne pourrais pas continuer, rester ici à vivre avec toi après ce qu'on vient de vivre, c'en est trop… J'abandonne.

Il ne dit rien pendant de nombreuses secondes puis reprend la parole, sa voix est faible mais j'arrive quand même à comprendre ce qu'il me dit.

-Je pensais que tu avais compris après ce qui s'est passé. La façon dont je me suis donné à toi.

-Compris quoi Sasuke ? J'en ai marre de tes énigmes !

-Ouvre-moi.

Je soupire et me tourne sur le coté pour entrebâillé la porte. Lui aussi est assis, dans le couloir, seulement il ne me regarde pas. J'ouvre un peu plus la porte et prononce son prénom et lui redemande ce que je n'ai pas compris. Il tourne sa tête vers moi vivement, je suis sous le choque, il a les larmes aux yeux.

-JE T'AIME BORDEL ! Je t'aime… Ne me demande pas comment j'en suis arrivé là, je n'y comprends rien.

Peut-être qu'au début j'étais juste jaloux parce que tu m'accordais moins d'attention qu'à tes mecs. Puis tu n'as jamais réagis alors que je me faisais fille sur filles. J'ai vainement essayé d'attirer ton attention en les faisant défiler mais rien…

Pour moi ça faisait longtemps que tu avais abandonné malgré tes regards ou tes sourires. J'ai toujours su que tu m'aimais mais tu n'as jamais rien tenté ! Depuis ta déclaration il y a quatre ans, rien ! Tu as baissé les bras. Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis venu à tomber amoureux de toi… Je crois que ne peux tout simplement pas vivre sans toi Naruto…

Sa main se tend vers moi mais je recule effrayer par ses propos. Je deviens fou ! Ça y est Sasuke a eu raison de ma santé mentale et j'ai des hallucinations. J'aimerais refermer la porte mais son bras bloque le passage. Il se rapproche de moi à quatre pattes et entre dans la salle de bain. Moi je recule et me cogne contre la cabine de douche, je suis piégé.

Sasuke s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi et me prend dans ses bras pour me serrer contre lui.

-Pourquoi t'as jamais essayé de me séduire ? Toute ta vie tu as toujours tout fait à fond, tout pour qu'on te reconnaisse. Mais moi… Moi, tu n'as jamais cherché à m'avoir. J'étais blessé. Je pensais qu'en sortant avec plein de filles tu serais jaloux et viendrais à moi. Je l'ai toujours espéré. Je ne dis pas qu'au début je serais sorti avec toi mais…

Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai demandé de venir vivre avec moi ? J'ai pensé qu'en vivant sous le même toit tu tenterais peut-être enfin quelque chose… Surtout depuis que tu n'es plus avec Neji.

Je retrouve enfin la parole, encaissant comme je peux la déclaration de Sasuke.

-J'ai rompu avec mon mec hier. Parce que j'allais coucher avec toi.

Il m'écarte de lui en me tenant par les épaules et me dévisage.

-Ton… ? Ton mec ? Tu sortais avec quelqu'un et tu m'as rien dis ?

-Oui. Parce que je voulais pas que tu gâche tout, comme avec Neji. Et puis tu l'aime pas donc…

-Parce que je le connais ? Mais qui… Oh… non. Naruto, pitié ne me dis pas que c'est le mec du bar ? S-Sai ?

Je baisse ma tête, je n'ose pas affronter son regard. Moi aussi je l'ai trahit d'une certaine façon, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas la même chose que lui.

Ses mains quittent mes épaules et glissent le long de mes bras. Je l'entends se lever difficilement, sortir de la pièce en fermant la porte. Mes poings se serrent et j'étouffe une plainte en me recroquevillant sur moi-même.

Est-ce que Sasuke m'aime vraiment comme il le dit? Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit avant ? Sasuke a toujours été le roi des connards, pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait maintenant ? Je ne le reconnais plus. Tout à l'heure, dans ma chambre il avait l'air si faible, si fragile mais j'aime aussi ce coté là de Sasuke.

Il fait froid sur le carrelage, je me relève et sort à mon tour pour chercher mon… mon quoi d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami, on ne sort pas ensemble. Ce n'est pas non plus mon amant malgré que nous ayons couché ensemble dans la matinée. Je ne pense pas qu'il me considère encore comme son meilleur ami… Alors, quoi ?

Mon… _colocataire_, pour reprendre ses mots.

Je cherche donc mon colocataire, il n'est ni dans le salon, ni la cuisine. Je vais passer un jean et un t-shirt avant d'aller frapper a sa chambre. Il n'est pas sorti j'ai vu ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

-Sasuke ? J'entre.

Il est coucher sur le ventre sur son lit, lui aussi habiller. J'avance vers le lit et m'assied aux pieds.

-Pardon de ne pas te l'avoir dis pour Sai.

Il ne dit rien alors je me lève et contourne le lit pour lui faire face, j'ai bêtement pensé qu'il dormait, mais non. Je m'accroupi face à lui et lui demande de dire quelque chose.

-… Cette nuit quand j'étais avec Karin… je savais que tu dormais pas, la porte de ta chambre n'était pas fermée, tu l'avais laissé entrouverte. A chaque fois que j'ai ramené des filles j'espérais que tu te réveilles et que tu me cri dessus me demandant de les faire partir, je voulais juste que tu réagisses.

Pourquoi tu laisse toujours tout passer quand il s'agit de moi ?

Sa main gauche est venue caresser mon visage, je dois rougir comme jamais sous cette marque d'affection.

-Parce que je t'aime.

C'est sortit tout seul.

La main de Sasuke glisse jusqu'à ma nuque et me tire vers lui. Sa bouche se pose sur la mienne l'espace de quelques secondes puis il se recule pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

Je suis perdu, je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi penser. Surtout qu'il me sourit tendrement, sa main toujours dans mes cheveux.

-Sasuke… ?

-Reste avec moi Naruto.

-H-Hein ?

-Tu as dis que tu allais partir d'ici, me laisser.

Je soupir son prénom en me dégageant de son étreinte.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi Sasuke ? Pourquoi, toi, tu n'es jamais venu me voir avant pour me parler de tout ça en connaissant mes sentiments pour toi ? Si tu es gay pou…

-Je ne suis pas gay ! C'est toi que j'aime point ! Les autres mecs me dégoutent… J'ai rien dis parce que… Parce que… j'en sais rien !

On ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes puis il continue finalement, il devait réfléchir aux questions que je lui pose et qu'il se pose très certainement.

-J'avais peur. Je vois bien comment toi et les autres vous êtes regardé dans la rue. La façon dont on parle vous. Je veux pas être considéré comme _ça_. J'ai déjà perdu le soutien de ma famille dans mes études alors s'ils apprenaient que j'aime un mec…

-Et donc ? Maintenant, on fait quoi? Tu ne veux pas que je parte, mais tu ne veux surement pas sortir avec moi vu que « nous », les pédés, avons une sale image et mauvaise réputation. Pourtant c'est un mec que t'aime… Alors ?

Ses doigts se crispent sur le drap puis il se relève et s'assoit en tailleur sur son lit.

-J'ai dis « j'avais ». Maintenant je m'en fou ! Tout ce que je veux ce que tu reste avec moi, que tu ne partes pas ! J'étais si heureux ce matin quand tu m'as… quand tu m'as pris. J'avais l'impression de t'appartenir entièrement, c'était si bon. La façon dont tu me regardais, dont tu me caressais, dont tu m'embrassais…j'avais jamais ressenti ça. On ne m'a jamais montré autant d'amour. Même si maintenant j'ai mal aux fesses.

Il rajoute un timide « et que je suis excité » en joignant ses mains devant son bas ventre. Il me fait sourire et aussi rougir.

C'est bien beau tout ça mais ça ne me dit pas ce qu'on fait. Si je lui propose qu'on soit ensemble, va-t-il assumer le regard des autres ? Il a beau dire que maintenant il s'en moque mais si il venait à se faire insulté ou mal regardé il pourrait ne plus vouloir être avec moi. Je sais à quel point ça peut-être dur… Et puis sa famille…

Je soupir et vais m'assoir face à lui sur son lit.

-Tu es prêt à sortir main dans la main dans la rue avec moi ? Assumer notre hypothétique relation en publique ? Le dire a tes parents ?

-Naruto je…

-Je ne te dis pas de les appeler tout de suite et leur dire que tu es avec moi. Je veux simplement que tu comprennes tout ce que ça va entrainer si je reste ici à habiter avec toi. Parce que Sasuke comprend moi, si je reste c'est pour construire quelque chose avec toi. Je ne peux pas rester à tes cotés entant que simple ami, pas après ce qui s'est passé et ce que tu m'as dit.

Mes mains tremblent alors qu'elles vont prendre les siennes. J'embrasse le dessus de l'une d'elle et lève mes yeux vers lui.

-Tu m'as reproché de n'avoir jamais rien fait alors je vais te le demandé aujourd'hui Sasuke mais ça sera la première et l'unique fois.

Je prends une grande inspiration en me redressant.

-Veux-tu être avec moi ? Comme un couple j'entends. Finis les filles n'importe où, n'importe quand et les sorties à répétitions. Tu es peut-être jaloux mais je lui suis tout autant et en plus je suis possessif. Tu connais déjà tout mes défauts et toutes mes qualités, donc il n'y aura pas forcement de surprise de ce coté là. Par contre je te montrerais chaque jours à quel point je t'aime et te rendrais heureux. Je veux pouvoir sortir avec toi dehors, nous promener, aller diner au restaurant, aller au cinéma, faire les courses sans avoir à me cacher. Je ne te demande pas de rester coller a moi et de m'embrasser en permanence mais me montrer que tu là, avec moi. Si j'ai envi de te prendre la main je ne veux pas que tu me rejette parce les gens pourraient nous voir. Et pour ta famille… Ils me connaissent déjà donc tu n'auras à me présenter et puis si nous sommes ensemble, ça ne les regarde pas. Si un jour il te prend l'envi de leur dire je serais là, à tes cotés, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il est ému, ça se voit, il me le dit même. Ses mains resserrent les miennes et il s'approche doucement s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de mon visage. Il prend la parole et ses lèvres frôlent les miennes en même temps.

-N'hésite pas à me remettre à ma place si je commence à déconner ou si je fais des choses qui te déplaisent. Tu… me soutiendras quoi qu'il arrive ?

Je l'embrasse pour seule réponse. Ça me fais bizarre, je ne réalise pas que je sors bel et bien avec Sasuke. Mon Sasuke que j'aime depuis tant d'années.

* * *

De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis l'anniversaire de mes vingt ans. Beaucoup. Une dizaine d'années.

Je suis toujours avec Sasuke, mais nous avons déménagé pour un appartement un peu plus petit, avec une seule chambre et surtout plus près de l'actuel travail de mon Sasuke.

Ça y est il est enfin professeur. Dans une école primaire. Ça me fait toujours aussi bizarre de le voir entouré d'enfants. Mais ça le rend heureux. Et s'il est heureux, je suis heureux. Et comme nous ne pouvons nous même pas avoir d'enfants… il compense je suppose.

Il a mit trois ans à avoué à ses parents notre relation et il leur en a fallut presque deux pour l'accepter. C'est son frère qui a « sauvé l'honneur de la famille » en épousant une fille de bonne famille et lui faisant un enfant. Une petite fille. Sasuke m'a avoué il y a quelques temps que son père était déçu que ce ne soit pas un garçon. Le père de Sasuke a toujours été un homme dur et je crois qu'il n'est jamais satisfait, rien n'est jamais assez parfait pour lui.

De mon coté, je travaille comme informaticien dans une grande entreprise. Ce n'est pas un métier passionnant mais j'ai du temps pour moi et surtout pour m'occuper de Sasuke et de la maison. Il se moque d'ailleurs souvent de moi sur ce point en me traitant de « desperate housewives »

J'y peux rien si j'aime prendre soin de lui, de notre maison et de lui faire de bons petits plats !

Notre relation a évolué avec le temps. Mais peut-être pas comme je l'aurais espéré. Au début bien sur tout était bien, j'étais sur un petit nuage, Sasuke a assumé pleinement notre couple. Mais…

Tout a changé quand il a commencé à faire des stages et travailler dans des écoles. Il s'est éloigné de moi, et a même voulu mettre fin à notre histoire. Il avait peur pour sa carrière, de ce qu'on allait dire de lui si ses collègues, ou même pire, les parents des enfants, apprenaient qu'il était en couple avec un autre homme.

On s'est séparer à cette époque, quelques semaines, mais il est revenu au final. Son amour pour moi était plus fort. Cependant… Cependant nous ne sortons plus autant qu'avant, ou alors nous sortons plus loin.

Avec le temps j'ai compris sa réaction, je l'ai accepté. Et même si je dois faire ce petit sacrifice, je le ferais pour Sasuke. Après tout je ferais tout pour lui…

J'arrive dans le salon avec une tasse de café et la pose devant mon amour qui corrige des exercices de mathématiques je crois. Il me remercie en m'embrassant du bout des lèvres et retourne travailler. Je le regarde encore un instant puis disparait dans la cuisine pour préparer notre diner.

L'instant d'après deux bras viennent m'entourer et une bouche se colle dans ma nuque.

-Demain c'est ton anniversaire Naruto. Tu as une envie particulière ?

Je souris en me retournant et l'enlace. Je n'ai besoin de rien, j'ai déjà tout ce dont un homme peut rêver.

***FIN*

* * *

**

**_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Encore un bon NaruSasu Day à toutes et a tous ! Bisous bisous ! Nana ~ _**


End file.
